Beach Bunny
by Speedingbullet
Summary: A day at the beach for the 5 guys, mainly involves how they get back at Duo for the evil things he has done.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. The characters belong to who ever owns them.  
  
I was supposed to write this a long time ago for Erica, but I got lazy. I think we all know how that goes. Any ways, she loves Heero, he's my favorite character to, mainly because he's suicidal. Well, here's my belated story.  
  
Beach Bunny  
  
Heero reclined in the warm sands of the southern beaches of America. Down in Georgia it was always warm and there were plenty of sites to keep you busy.  
  
As he prepared to sleep he thought of the L1 colony. This was much different, and he liked it. Maybe when he decided to retire he would come down here, but he wouldn't retire until someone shot him in the head. Or there was actual world peace.  
  
Right as he was about to drift to sleep a shadow covered him. Opening his eyes he saw Duo standing above him. He scowled then yelled at him.  
  
"Get out of my way! You're ruining my tan!"  
  
Duo smiled mischievously. "Do you know where octopuses come from?" He asked.  
  
Heero gave him a confused and questioning look. "The water?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Duo dumped a bucket of salty seawater on Heero's face, then went running as he was sitting up and cursing his name.  
  
Brushing himself off Heero decided he now must kill Duo, or seriously hurt him, which ever comes first. Duo was hiding behind Wufei and Trowa, easy to see since Wufei was threatening his life.  
  
Walking up casually Heero started a small conversation with Trowa about the horribly hard life of a circus clown.  
  
"Yes! It is so hard! You have no idea what its like to have people laugh at you all the time and have your sister throw knives at you! And you thought your sibling rivalry was bad!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped. "I have no siblings." Heero muttered.  
  
"You're a fool! That is total injustice! You must get back at all those who laughed at you! You must attack and kill!"  
  
Now everyone turned to Wufei and sweat dropped.  
  
"No, how about we not." Trowa said, starting to get afraid.  
  
"You guys are nuts! How the heck were you raised?! Am I the only normal one here?!"  
  
Duo stood up from his hiding place and looked at the others.  
  
"You guys really are insane! You!" he said, pointing to Heero. "Are insane! Always trying to kill yourself! And you!" He now pointed at Trowa. "If you don't like being a clown, don't! Its that simple!"  
  
He turned to Wufei. "And you! You are incredible! You are the weirdest most justice crazed maniac I have ever seen! What happened to you in your past!?"  
  
As Duo was screaming at the three about how odd they were and how they should solve their life choices, Quatre walked up. Duo turned his fire gaze towards him and raged.  
  
"And you!" He screamed. "You take the cake! You're sane the next moment the next you're Heero, Wufei and Freddy Crugar combined! You all have issues!!"  
  
As Duo finished his tirade, the others looked at each other. They all smiled and encircled Duo. As Duo caught his breath he noticed that he was bow surrounded by his comrades.  
  
"Yo guys, what's up?" He only got a group of smirks as an answer. "You know, you guys are the best friends I've ver had, you're the most sane and understanding people I have ever met."  
  
"To late for that!" Heero yelled, before everyone jumped on Duo and began pummeling him.  
  
  
  
Duo watched the ocean waves. He thought of exactly how he would get out of the mess he had created.  
  
"Guys! You've made your point! I'm sorry! Now please, get me out of the sand! The tides coming in!"  
  
As Duo sat neck deep in the sand Heero, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre walked to their car.  
  
"You think we should help him?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Nah, we'll pick him up tomorrow." Heero said, hopping into the driver's seat.  
  
Duo listened intently as he heard a car drive away and almost maniac sounding laughter. He gulped as a wave brushed his neck. "Oh god," he though. "Now I'm in for it..."  
  
~The End  
  
Yeah, I finally did it! Sorry it's so late. About the whole Wufei justice thing, it's just a joke my friends and me have. I really do like Wufei. Um, really stupid yes, but I had fun writing. Man, would I love to be in warm Georgia right now. Snow is evil! 


End file.
